Proteases are enzymes that cleave proteins at single, specific peptide bonds. Proteases can be classified into four generic classes: serine, thiol or cysteinyl, acid or aspartyl, and metalloproteases (Cuypers et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:7086 (1982)). Proteases are essential to a variety of biological activities, such as digestion, formation and dissolution of blood clots, reproduction and the immune reaction to foreign cells and organisms. Aberrant proteolysis is associated with a number of disease states in man and other mammals. In many instances, it is beneficial to disrupt the function of one or more proteolytic enzymes in the course of therapeutically treating an animal.
The binding site for a peptide substrate consists of a series of “specificity subsites” across the surface of the enzyme. The term “specificity subsite” refers to a pocket or other site on the enzyme capable of interacting with a portion of a substrate for the enzyme. In discussing the interactions of peptides with proteases, e.g., serine and cysteine proteinases and the like, the present application utilizes the nomenclature of Schechter and Berger [(1967) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 27:157-162)]. The individual amino acid residues of a substrate or inhibitor are designated P1, P2, etc. and the corresponding subsites of the enzyme are designated S1, S2, etc, starting with the carboxy terminal residue produced in the cleavage reaction. The scissile bond of the substrate is amide bond between S1-S1′ of the substrate. Thus, for the peptide Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa3-Xaa4 which is cleaved between the Xaa3 and Xaa4 residues, the Xaa3 residue is referred to as the P1 residue and binds to the S1 subsite of the enzyme, Xaa2 is referred to as the P2 residue and binds to the S2 subsite, and so forth.
Dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPIV), for example, is a serine protease which cleaves N-terminal dipeptides from a peptide chain containing, preferably, a proline residue in the penultimate position, e.g., in the P1 position. DPIV belongs to a group of cell-membrane-associated peptidases and, like the majority of cell-surface peptidases, is a type II integral membrane protein, being anchored to the plasma membrane by its signal sequence. DPIV is found in a variety of differentiated mammalian epithelia, endothelia and hemapoetic cells and tissues, including those of lymphoid origin where it is found specifically on the surface of CD4+ T cells. DPIV has been identified as the leukocyte differentiation marker CD26.